


Wings to Freedom

by CapAmerica41



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Captain America - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapAmerica41/pseuds/CapAmerica41
Summary: Aurora Whitman was no ordinary agent, as Steve Rogers was soon going to find out, although the two were similar in ways that he never could have imagined. In Aurora's search for acceptance (or maybe more of an attempt at flying under the radar), she piques Steve's interest and life for the two of them will never be the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

Rory shivered as the cold from the jet's altitude began to cut into her. The suit she was wearing had been designed for stealth not warmth, as she was clearly finding out. It wasn't the first time she'd been cold though and it certainly wouldn't be the last. 

Instead of focusing on the cold that was slowly penetrating her bones, she glanced around the jet and got a good look at her team. Right now, they were flying across the Atlantic Ocean, headed for a small compound in the middle of nowhere in the Sahara desert. Somehow, an enemy of Shield had gotten hold of some fairly important scientists and Rory and her team were flying out to rescue them. 

As she looked over her team, a figure came back into the cargo bay from the cockpit. The blonde man looked over the agents that were going on this mission under his watch, evaluating them just as she had, though this man was unfamiliar to her. 

As she took him in, Rory suddenly realized who this man was. This was Steve Rogers, the living legend himself, better known as Captain America. 

Rory looked down to her hands quickly. Why was he here? This mission wasn't that important, not worth THE Captain America's time. These must've been some damn important scientists. 

She watched Steve out of the corner of her eye and chewed her lip a little as he flipped through pages, reading his team's stats. Of course, when he got to the last page, his eyebrows pulled together and his eyes flicked up to her. 

She knew what her profile looked like, all blacked out, everything about her confidential, no one able to look at it except the head of Shield. Steve quickly got through the rest of her profile, not much to read except her name and what level agent she was. 

Rory stands and comes to attention as do all the other agents when Steve cleared his throat and began to speak. All of the agents in the belly of the jet listened carefully to Steve as he told them about the mission they were about to drop for. 

"We'll be coming in a couple miles from the base and will jump, using chutes, as late as we can to land. Remember, we're trying to go unnoticed." 

Rory smirked to herself, knowing that the jump would be nothing to worry about, at least for her. 

Her smile slips away as she listens to Steve speak again "We go in, we find the hostages and then we're out. Protect your backs, don't get cocky, and this mission should go by smoothly. Now, grab your chutes and prepare to jump." 

Everyone immediately jumped into action, grabbing their parachutes, making sure their guns were in their holsters and their knives strapped in place. Steve moves to the doors in the back of the jet and hits a switch, the belly of the plane opening, cold air beginning to rip at their clothes and hair. 

Rory moved towards the open bay doors and looked out into the cool night air. The moon was blocked out by clouds, turning the desert below them pitch black. 

Steve glanced at her curiously for a second and then his eyes widened, seeing she didn't have a chute. He was about to yell to her above the roaring winds, but the lights turned green, signaling they were in the drop zone, and men started streaming out of the jet. 

Rory grins, not having noticed Steve, as she drops out of the plane backwards, closing her eyes and letting the cold air envelope her.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's eyes widened as he watched the girl fall from the Jet. 

Once it really hit him that she didn't have a chute, he quickly jumped out after her, planning on grabbing her and using his parachute for the both of them. If it could handle the force of their combined weight. 

He scanned the darkness and his eyes finally landed on the girl. He changed his trajectory and aimed straight for her, though as he got closer, a black mass appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her, slowing her fall significantly. 

Steve quickly pulled his chute and a few minutes later, he landed, bending his knees for the impact. He pulled the straps of the parachute off and went to the girl who was a little apart from the group "What was that, Agent?". 

There was obvious heat in his voice and the girl's eyes widened, though she cleared her throat and replied "I'm sorry Sir, but I don't know what you're talking about". 

Steve frowned "I saw you jump without a chute Agent. What did you use to slow your fall? How are you alive?" 

"Sir, I had a chute, I swear. The darkness must have played a trick on your eyes" her eyes were wide and almost fearful. 

"You, Fury and I will be having a chat after this mission. Is that understood, Agent....?" 

"Whitman Sir. And yes. Perfectly clear." 

He nods and then calls the rest of his team's attention. He describes the plan of attack and then breaks the group, sending them on their way "Agent Whitman, you'll be with me". 

First, there had been that file with everything blacked out and now, whatever had just happened. 

He didn't trust her and he wasn't going to let her out of his sight, not with the hostages they were rescuing. It had been made very clear to him that the scientists were to be brought out of the compound as smoothly as possible. 

Agent Whitman nodded her head "Yes Sir" 

They started to move, going at a brisk jog towards the compound. All of the agents followed closely behind, though Agent Whitman who was following right at his side was the only one who wasn't out of breathe from the pace. 

As they neared the compound, Steve slowed his gait and moved closer to the ground, his team following suit. He gestures for the group to split and start heading around to find their access point before slowly crawling towards the large wall that surrounded their target. 

As they get closer, Steve began to frown, not hearing anything on the inside of the walls. He gestures for Agent Whitman to come closer and then laces his fingers together, palms up, so he could give Whitman a boost. 

She understood instantly and stepped into his hands, bending her knees a little to brace herself for the boost. 

The agent shoots up into the air when he lifts her and he loses his balance for a second, having expected the girl to weigh more. Her weight felt like nothing in his hands, almost reminding him of lifting a sack of feathers. 

The agent grabbed the edge of the wall and pulled herself up easily. She peaked over the edge before pulling herself all the way up and straddling the wall and looking down to Steve, giving him the all clear signal. 

He nods and then jumps up, catching her waiting hands and grunting quietly when she lifted him up as if it were nothing. Before he could say a word, she was gone, having slipped down to the ground and started towards the nearest building. 

Steve dropped down after her and followed just a few steps behind. He moves in front of the Agent and tries the door knob, a shiver of unease moving through him when it swung open without problem. 

Steve ducked down behind his shield as he slowly moved into the building, Agent Whitman moving cautiously behind him, her gun raised and ready. 

They slowly moved deeper into the compound, not finding any enemies on the way. They finally reach the bottom floor which was where the scientists were supposed to be located. 

Steve nods to one of the doors in the hallway, Agent Whitman responding immediately and going to it, going to the other one himself and gripping the doorknob tight. He glances at Whitman and on the count of three, they both open the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory had been following Captain Rogers for the most part, but she understood his want to split and open the doors, in case the hostages were in one room and a whole brigade of enemies in the other. 

When the doors opened though, the sounds of gunfire didn't ring around them. Instead a quiet shuffling and a few hushes came from her room. 

Rory flicked on a flashlight that she carried and peered at the frightened faces before her. Her voice was soft and low when she spoke "It's ok. You're all being rescued. I need you to stay quiet, follow directions, and follow me. If you do that, I promise we'll get you out of here safe and sound." 

The hostages looked at her and if it wasn't for Captain America standing behind her, they never would have believed it. They get up and Rory guides them out into the hallway, Captain Rogers leading the way back upstairs with Rory in the rear. 

As they headed upstairs, the sound of gunfire surrounded them and Captain Rogers brought up his shield to block any bullets. 

Rory checked behind them to make sure no one was in pursuit before moving to the head of the line "How are we going to get them out of here? There isn't enough cover" 

Captain Rogers looked grim "We'll get them out. I'll head out and draw the attention away from here. The gate should be open by now. You will lead them to the gate and get them out of the compound. Once you're safely away, take everyone to the rendezvous point." 

Rory nods and glances back at her charges before looking to him again "I'll make sure we get out of here" 

Captain Rogers nods and then sneaks out the doorway. Soon, the gunfire increases, but the noise moves away from them. 

Rory checks out the door and then waves the hostages through the door. Once they're all through, she runs to the front of the group and leads them to the gate which was, thankfully, open. 

A few shouts ring out behind them and a couple shots go off, but the last hostage was disappearing around the corner. Rory points them in the right direction and then tells them to run as fast and hard as they could "I'll be right behind you!" 

The group takes off, moving at a slow run, the sand under their feet sucking and pulling, keeping progress slow. A couple soldiers swung around the corner and began to shoot at them. 

Rory shoots at them as she runs and after a few more seconds, her group was out of range. 

Rory pushes her group on, not letting them stop to rest until they were well away from the compound. By the time they finally stop, the scientists were all doubled over and gasping for breath, but there were safe and relatively unharmed. 

As they stood there, Rory noticed a burning sensation in the back of her thigh, though she ignored it, pushing her group to keep moving "We can rest once we reach the rendezvous point" 

The scientists nod before gulping down a few more big breathes of oxygen and continuing on. They all make noises of relief when Rory sets them at a much slower pace, a nice jog through the desert. 

After about a half hour of jogging and walking, they finally reach the meet point. The rest of the Agents were waiting there for them, ready to call in the jet that would fly them out of there. 

Rory bites her lip with worry when she sees how many agents were wounded and hoped they would be ok. 

She jumped a little when a hand touched her shoulder and she grips her chest, feeling her heart pound. 

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" the voice and hand belonged to Captain Rogers and he quickly pulled his hand away 

Rory shrugs a bit "I'm fine. I'm glad to see everyone made it out" 

He nods "Yes. It went better than expected. A few wounded, but all made it back" 

The low thrumming of jet engines filled the air and Rory looked up, trying to spot their ride, though she knew it was useless as the jet had cloaking abilities. 

"Thank you for getting them all back safely. I was expecting you all back a bit sooner though" 

Rory smirks "Well, we could've made it sooner, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to have to carry any of them if they went into cardiac arrest. Not everyone can run like the great Captain America" 

Steve's easy smile disappears and Rory immediately regretted what she had said, but no apology came to her lips. Steve opened his mouth to say something, though it was cut off when the jet finally landed. 

He sighed and shook his head before jogging over to help everyone board the plane. Rory quickly followed, helping the wounded on by lifting the grown men, not seeming to be phased by their weight at all.

When everyone was loaded, Rory stood at attention just behind Captain Rogers who was standing at the entrance of the cockpit, telling the pilots that they were ready to take off. The Jet jolted as they lifted from the ground and Rory bit her lip hard, searing pain ripping through her from her thigh. 

They rose into the air and another jolt ran through the cabin and the next thing Rory knew, she was on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was watching out the window of the cockpit, willing them to get home quickly so that his men could be properly taken care of. None of them were injured too badly, but if they weren't taken care of soon, it could result in permanent damage.

As he stood there, he suddenly felt a hand grab his thigh tightly. A dark blush rushed into his cheeks and he turned around, about to tell off whoever had grabbed him, but stopped short when he saw Agent Whitman on her knees, her other hand grabbing the back of her right thigh.

When she brought her hand back around, her eyes widened at the sight of the crimson blood on her fingers. Steve looked at her leg and swore lightly when he saw how much blood there was.

"We need a compress!" Steve knelt next to her and guided the Agent down so she was laying flat on her stomach. He pressed his hand tight to the bullet wound to try and slow the bleeding. 

Agent Whitman looked back at him "You need to get the bullet out."

Steve frowned "My main concern right now is making sure you don't bleed out"

She shakes her head a bit "You need to get the bullet out. I won't bleed to death, I swear, but if you don't get the damn thing out, It's going to cause a lot more problems for me than bleeding"

Steve's frown deepens and he shakes his head but decides to do as she asks. He pull his knife from his thigh holster and moves his hand to get a better look at the wound. His   
eyes widen a little as he sees the wound, the bleeding already slowing and the flesh closing and healing.

Steve shakes his head and mutters "I'm going crazy" under his breath before cutting into the wound with his knife.

By then, Agent Whitman had a leather belt clenched between her teeth. She bit down on it hard as he began to dig around for the bullet. After a few minutes, he drops his prize into the waiting hand of another agent and then pressed both hands to her leg to stop the bleeding.

Steve looked at Agent Whitman and cursed again when he saw she had lost consciousness. He wrapped her thigh tightly with bandages and then rolls her on to her back. He moved the Agent off of the floor and sat down, holding her to make sure she wouldn't go flying if the jet made any sharp movements.

After about five or ten minutes of flight, Agent Whitman groaned and her mouth pulled into a frown. Her eyes slowly blinked open and Steve was taken aback by the starry nebula of her hazel eyes.

She suddenly sat up and he let her go "The bullet is out and I was just making sure you weren't going to fly across the jet if we took a dive." He didn't know why, but he felt the need to explain why he'd been holding her, almost embarrassed about what she might have been thinking.

Whitman shakes her head and slowly stands, her injured leg, surprisingly, taking her weight "It's fine... Thank you for that. For getting it out"   
Her face was pale white and Steve looked at her with worry. "Are you sure you should be standing Agent?"

She nods and touches her forehead "I'm fine"

Steve shakes his head "I'm going to make sure you get to the med-bay when we get back to HQ"

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head almost vigorously "No. No I'm fine. I don't need to see any doctors"

A holler echoes from the cockpit, calling out that they were almost back to base and for everyone to prepare to land. "Agent, You were shot. I'm not going to just let you go home"  
She sighs heavily and then nods "Yes sir."

He nods curtly and then gets up to speak with the pilots. After about another ten minutes, the jet touched down on the landing pad and everyone sprang to action. The hostages were rushed off the plane and taken to the med-bay.

When Steve turned around, he sighed heavily, realizing Agent Whitman was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Rory bit her lip as she walked along, her leg burning with every step. She had taken advantage of all the activity on the jet and managed to escape Captain Rogers.

She knew that she'd be fine and what she wanted more than anything was to be home, curled up on the couch with her book, a blanket and some cocoa. 

Rory managed to avoid everyone as she headed through HQ and then sneaked out of the building and headed out into the streets of DC.

When she was a couple blocks away from HQ, she flagged down a taxi and gave him her address. He gave her an odd look and almost didn't let her get in, the cat suit and the bloody bandages on her leg making him weary, but when Rory flashed some cash at him, he swung the door open.

Rory paid the man handsomely when he got her home and then limped her way upstairs, wishing for the first time in a long time that she didn't live on the top floor. 

She sighed as she unlocked the apartment and then gimped inside, stark white walls greeting her. She went into the bathroom and stripped her clothes off before getting a hot shower going and stepping into it. She hissed loudly when the water ran over the wound on her thigh.

Blood mixed with water before swirling down the drain, disappearing with a gurgle. Rory stood under the wash of hot water for what felt like hours before finally bathing and scrubbing all the dried blood from her skin.

After she was all clean, Rory got dried off, re-bandaged her leg and then pulled on her favorite pajamas. Once in the kitchen, she made herself a bowl of cereal and then grabbed her book and went out on to the tiny balcony and sat down.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, smelling and listening to the city as it rushed around her. 

Rory woke with a start and jumped up, her fists swinging up to fight. She blinks away her grogginess and it slowly dawned in her mind that the book had slid from her lap and slapped against the ground, that the noise was what woke her, not someone attacking.

She relaxed and sat down again, her leg starting to throb from the sudden movement. She whines lowly and then picks up the book and ends up heading inside.

Rory changed the bandages on her thigh again before crawling into bed and promptly falling into an exhausted sleep.

Rory groaned lowly when she woke. She sat up slowly and glanced at the clock, yawning widely after she saw it was five in the morning. She stretched out completely and groaned again as she got up.

Rory refreshed her bandages around her leg and hummed approvingly when she saw the wound was mostly healed. 

She pulled on some sweat pants and an overlarge sweater and then headed downstairs and into the cold morning air. Rory stretched her legs and then started up a nice jog, heading out to her favorite running path.

The path really wasn't supposed to be for running, more meant for tourists to stroll along during the day, but Rory loved the cherry blossom trees that hung over the lake in front of the Jefferson monument as well as the memorial waterfalls. 

She warmed up with the jog and then began to truly run, letting the cold air clear out her lungs. She does several laps around the lake before deciding to switch it up and head over to the Lincoln memorial to run around the reflection pool. 

Rory got started running around the pool and just focused on her breathing, keeping it slow. With her first lap or two, she limped a little, but as she got warmed up and started to push harder, her strides smoothed out and lengthened. 

Her breathe started to come in short pants, covering the sound of footsteps behind her. Just as she was registering the footsteps "On your left" rang out and a blonde figure flashed past her.

Rory's steps faltered for a second, her eyes widening when she saw how fast the man was going, and then she grinned, knowing she could top it.

She burst into a sprint, quickly tracking down the blonde man. When they were half way around the pool again, she caught up to him and called out "On your left!" before passing him.

Rory glanced back with a grin which only grew when she saw the surprise on the man's face. He came to a stop and she did as well, breathing hard but feeling good. It was then that she realized this wasn't some random man, it was Captain Rogers.

He was looking at her with wide eyes and she began to blush lightly "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to surprise you"

He shakes his head "No, it's fine. I'm surprised you're out running though. I could've swore I dug a bullet out of your leg last night."

She bobs her head sheepishly "You did... I just- I heal quickly. " She swallows rather hard "Anyway- It was nice to see you. I'll just be going"

He opened his mouth to say something and then shook his head. He finally just said "See you around".

Rory nodded and then took off running again, heading back to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve watched Whitman run off and shook his head. He was going to get to the bottom of this and figure out what was going on with this girl.

He jogged back to his apartment, changed into some day clothes and then headed to HQ. Steve navigated the roads easily on his motorcycle, so glad he could have this one thing from his past.

Once Steve reached HQ and parked, he headed upstairs, getting respectful nods and a few stares along the way, some people still not used to seeing him around. 

Steve took the elevator up to the top floor and made his way through the hallways, finally pushing through the doors that led to Director Fury's office. On the way up, Steve had stopped off and picked up Agent Whitman's file.

Fury looked at him with an almost cold look "What do you need Cap"

Steve frowned and then dropped the file on Fury's desk "I want to know more about this Agent. She was on a mission with me last night"

Fury smirked a little "You know I can't disclose information about Agent's, especially not for personal reasons"

Steve rolled his eyes "I want to know because her pages are blacked out and I think it's important that I know everything about the people I'm supposed to trust on missions."

Fury sighs and then opens the file. He flips through the different pages, most everything blacked out. He closes the file again and then looks up at Steve "Her name is Aurora Whitman. She has been a faithful agent for years and she is trustworthy. Past that, her files are confidential and are not allowed to be shared with anyone."

Steve sighs "That's really are you're going to tell me, isn't it?"

Fury smirks a little bit "If you want to find out more, ask her. She's allowed to share her information with whoever she pleases. This is blacked out for her protection Rogers, not just to be irritating to you."

Steve rolls his eyes and then starts to head out "Thanks for the information"

Fury chuckles a little and then looks back to his work "Be careful what you get into Rogers. You may not like what you find" but Steve was gone before he finished his sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory had started to run home, but the sun had felt so good that she veered off track. She headed back to her usual jogging route and ran towards the Jefferson monument.

She moved around the building to the back so she wouldn't be seen and after checking to make sure no one was watching, she quickly snuck on to the roof of the monument.

Rory loved it up here. The monument had a fantastic view of the lake and cherry blossom trees as well as being hidden from prying eyes. she laid down on the marble of the roof and stretched out, letting herself bake in the sun.

As Rory lay there, she let her mind wander and think about different things. The mission, Captain Rogers, what the man had to be thinking about her and what he might suspect was going on. Her careful little world was starting to fall apart and she couldn't think of how she could stop it or keep him from prying and discovering everything.

Panic started to wash over her as she thought about what could happen, how she'd be treated, prosecuted, tortured, experimented on- It would be her worst nightmares, happening all over again. She bit her lip hard and fought back the panic, though it suddenly washed away.

Trust. If she could get him to trust her, then maybe- maybe she could tell him her secrets. Maybe she could learn to trust and maybe he wouldn't reveal everything about her.

Rory sighed heavily and then got up as she realized that the sun had almost disappeared behind the trees. She peeked over the edge of the monument to make sure no one was watching before quickly making her descent and then jogging some distance away.

When she was far enough away, Rory slowed to a walk and slowly headed home. As she walked, she thought about what she could do to gain his trust.

Rory soon arrived home and she had a small meal before showering and preparing for bed. She went to sleep with uneasy thoughts and plans, nightmares plaguing her throughout the night for the first time in a long time.

Early in the morning, she finally gave up on sleep and got up and got dressed. She headed outside and towards the Lincoln monument, where she'd run into Captain Rogers the day before. Rory began to jog around the reflection pool, hoping for him to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve barely slept that night, haunted by memories and nightmares. The sleepless nights didn't come as often anymore, time helping a little, but usually after a particularly rough mission or if he was plagued by other thoughts, the nightmares came back.

At about four in the morning, he got up, completely giving up on sleep for the night. He grabbed a sketch book and a pencil after dressing and headed out into the world that was so familiar yet completely foreign.

Steve wandered the darkened streets of DC, shrugged deep into his hooded sweater so no one would recognize him. He slowly walked to the Lincoln Memorial and climbed nearly to the top.

Steve got settled on his favored perch and then looked out at the world. He let out a deep sigh and then pulled out his notebook and pencil, beginning to draw.

He glanced up at the reflection pool every once in awhile, though he wasn't drawing the scene before him. When he looked up, he was peering into his mind, glancing at an old memory.

He stayed there for hours and didn't notice the sun begin to come up as he drew. The thing that finally caught his attention and brought him out of his revere was a figure that was circling around the reflection pool.

The figure was starting to become familiar to him and the gate and speed of the person only confirmed his suspicions of who it was.

Steve stood after tucking his notebook and pencil back into his pack and made his way down the stairs. The running figure slowed their pace when they saw him and then sped again and headed directly for him.

He waves a little in greeting and stopped walking as Agent Whitman came to a panting halt in front of him. "Morning"

Whitman flashes a small smile "Good Morning"

Steve was honestly surprised by her almost kind greeting. "Do you run often?"

Whitman nods "I do. But not usually here. I prefer near the Jefferson Monument."

He raises an eyebrow, curious as to why she was here and not at her usual spot.

She smiles a bit, reading his expression "I'm here because I wanted to talk to you, Sir."

"Is that so?" She'd been acting so skittish around him, he didn't understand the sudden change.

"I think that we got off on the wrong foot and I'd like to start over. Does that sound good to you?" The Agent's face was open and honest and actually seemed to be genuine.

Steve thinks it over for a second before nodding "That sounds fine"

Agent Whitman smiles widely and then sticks her hand out to shake "My name is Aurora Whitman and it's very nice to meet you, Sir."

Steve was bewildered by her complete change in attitude but he shakes her hand anyway "And I'm Steve Rogers. You can call me Steve, and please stop saying Sir. "

She bobs her head in agreement and then let's her hand swing back to her side "You can call me Rory."

He nods and tests the name out in his mind, though he was brought back to the present when she spoke again.

"Tell me if I'm overstepping, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out? Not on a date or anything, but as a 'get to know you' kind of thing?" Her voice was steady and gave away no emotions, but it was obvious in her face that she wanted him to accept.

Steve cleared his throat a little "Well, that would depend on where and when, but otherwise, I think it would be ok."

Rory smiles "I know a club that I think you would like. They serve great food and drinks and the music is pretty good. We could go tonight? Or whenever you're free."

Steve nods a bit "Tonight would be fine. And the rest sounds good too. I can pick you up if you like"

Rory blushes lightly "No, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine walking"

Steve frowns "I'll pick you up. It's not safe to walk alone and you shouldn't have to walk too far."

She blushes deeper but nods "Then that would be wonderful. I live on 24th and Young. It's the building with red brick. I'm on the 6th floor. You'll have to hit the buzzer when you get there"

Steve smiles softly at her blush "Alright, I can do that. What time?"

She thinks for just a second "The place opens at eight, so seven thirty?"

He nods "Alright, seven thirty it is"

Rory smiles softly and nods "Seven Thirty it is. I'll see you then" she waves a bit and then heads off.

Steve stands there for a couple minutes, just watching her go and trying to decide what had honestly just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time she got back to her apartment, Rory's heart was still pounding.

Steve had accepted which she was very glad about, but her nervousness about talking to him was still pumping through her veins.

And of course, her thoughts about tonight were elevating her heart rate.

Rory took a couple of deep breaths and finally, her heart began to slow. She glanced at the clock and suddenly realized that it was only eight in the morning.

She had Twelve. Whole. Hours. until he would be there. How in the world was she going to waste all that time?

Well, after the laundry was done, the dishes were clean and put away and the apartment was absolutely sparkling, there were only seven hours left.

Rory managed to waste another three hours by watching a random show on Netflix, though she found that Parks and Recreation did actually manage to tickle her funny bone.

With only four hours left, she decided that she might as well start getting ready.

Rory shaved her legs and washed her hair and did all the glorious things that came with being a woman.

After her shower, she blow dried her hair and then piled her thick, long, chocolate brown waves onto her head for a classic, beautiful look.

She slips into her bedroom, singing softly to herself, her voice clear as a bell and beautiful from many years of practice.

Rory slipped on her favorite dress, a white thing with black and bright maroon flowers on it that hugged her waist, puffed out around her legs and accentuated her soft curves. The whole dress was a classic style from the forties. She'd always loved that era.

Steve had height so she could wear three inch heels, which would make her a good six feet tall, and not have to worry about making him feel short.

After pulling on her maroon heels and a light, black jacket, she went back into the bathroom to put on just a touch of makeup, though she didn't usually bother with that sort of thing.

She glanced at the clock and groaned when she saw that there was still another forty five minutes to wait.

Rory tried to find something else to clean, but she finally ended up grabbing a sketch book and sitting down. Of course, once she started drawing, time flew, and she couldn't believe it when the buzzer for her floor went off.

Rory hopped up and hit her button "I'll be down in just a second!"

She grabbed her purse, the one and only that she had, and then ran downstairs to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for this being a relatively short chapter. I know I've done them before, but this chapters main purpose is to describe Aurora and give you more of an idea of what she looks like. Another good reference for you is my profile picture. When I found that picture, I fell in love and knew it was meant to be Aurora (just kidding, I know it's not meant to be her, I just like to imagine that's what she looks like). Anyway, thank you for your patience with this chapter!  
> Also! Please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think! I'm always open to tips that could help me improve my skills and I'd love to know what your thoughts are. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Steve hit the buzzer for what he hoped was the right floor. He was relieved when he heard Agent- no, Aurora's voice calling 'I'll be down in just a second' to him.

He moved down the stairs of the building and back to the sidewalk, leaning against the railing for the stairs as he waited for her.

Steve had talked to Tony earlier and as of right now, He was not excited to go to any clubs. Tony had described to him in graphic detail what most clubs were like, loud music, dancing where everyone was grinding against each other, most of the participants drunk.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he waited, hoping against all odds that the night wouldn't be too horrible. He had ended up wearing some black slacks and a dark blue button up, figuring that nothing could go wrong with that outfit.

When the door to the building opened, he looked up. His eyes widened when he saw the woman standing there and his mouth opened a little. Tears began to sting his eyes and he barely even whispered one word "Peggy?"

The woman glided down the stairs and as she moved out from under the light, her raid hair turned brown and her features changed, her cheekbones not as sharp as Peggy's had been.

Aurora smiled at him in greeting and came closer, though her smile slipped away when he had to turn to blink his tears away.

Steve finally turned back to her. It wasn't just the trick of the light that had thrown him, her dress, which was pulled straight out of the forties, had made the illusion even sharper.

Steve cleared his throat and then forced a smile "Good evening Aurora. You look beautiful." He knew he sounded stiff, but his emotions were still a little out of balance.

Rory faked a smile as well "Thank you. You look rather dashing as well. Shall we go?"

He nods and then offers his arm, trying to be courteous. She rests her hand on his elbow and lets him lead with an odd ease, as if she'd done this many times before, though it wasn't a custom for this time.

Steve leads her to his motorcycle which was parked half a block away. "I do apologize. If I'd known you were going to wear a dress, I would've borrowed a car."

Rory's eyes had widened a little and she looked almost fearful. "It's ok- I'll be ok- I'm ready whenever you are"

He looks at her skeptically but nods a bit and get's on the motorcycle. He kicks the vehicle to life and revs the engine before holding his hand out to her. She gives him the address of the club as she climbs on.

She took his hand and climbed on to the motorcycle awkwardly. She tucked her dress under her legs to make sure her skirts wouldn't fly up and catch in the wind. When Rory was finally settled, she murmured to him "I'm ready"

Steve glances back at her "You're going to want to hang on to me" he gently takes her hand and sets it on his waist.

Rory grips his jacket but is careful not to actually touch him. He sighs and then rolls them into the street. After another second, they were off.

Rory sat stiffly behind him, trying her hardest not to touch him. He tried to take it easy on the throttle and not swing them around corners to fast.

Around one corner, he had to hit the brakes suddenly, a car flying towards them from out of nowhere. Rory cried out softly and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, her hands gripping him hard.

Steve couldn't help the small smile that played across his lips, glad she was actually holding tight now. He started to drive a bit faster, though he was still well within the limits.

After about another fifteen minutes of driving, they finally made it to the right address. As soon as the motorcycle was at rest, Rory got off as quick as she could.

She paced back and forth, her face a shade of green.

Steve parked the bike and then got up and went to her, worry clear in his voice and expression "Are you ok?"

Rory nods, but she doesn't speak immediately. When her face finally returns to a normal shade, she says "I'm ok... Just got a little car sick on the ride..."

He frowns "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you sick."

She shakes her head lightly and then smiles a little "It's ok, I'm feeling much better already. Walking and getting on solid ground usually help me feel better. Ready to head in?"

Steve glances up at the brick building that looked as if it were crumbling and ready to fall "I... suppose so"

Rory smiles at him happily "come on, I think you're going to love it" She leads him towards an old door and pulls it open for them.

Inside was a well decorated hallway, with chairs and cushions, the walls covered in a dark red velvet. Rory continued on through the hallway, another heavy wooden door at the end.

Steve followed the girl curiously. She waited at the door until he was at her side. She smiles at him happily and then opens the door.

The room inside was large and open. There were booths along the walls and little tables everywhere. There was a splendid wooden dance floor and forties music was playing. The club was full of people but not overcrowded and they were all dressed similarly to Steve and Aurora.

Rory guides Steve inside and smiled at him "What do you think?"

He was absolutely astonished. It was like stepping into his past, into his home. The purple and red lighting that made it welcoming and warm. The bar made of wood and the song that playing being one of his favorites. "It's absolutely amazing-"

She grins up at him and then leads him to a booth. "I'll go get us some food. Do you like nachos?"

He was still looking around with a bewildered look. "Yeah, sounds fine-"

"Anything to drink?" She looks at him expectantly

"Whatever they have, I really don't care" his eyes kept darting to new details that astonished him over and over.

Rory nodded and then disappeared into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think! I'm always open to tips that could help me improve my skills and I'd love to know what your thoughts are. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

It had been so wonderful to see the happiness on Steve's face. Rory was glad she had decided to bring him here. 

She finally made it to the bar and ordered them a couple of drinks as well as nachos. As she waited, leaning against the bar, Rory noticed a man leering at her from across the room. 

She ignored him and when the food and drinks were finally done, she quickly took them back to their booth. 

Rory slid one of the drinks to him "Strawberry Daiquiri. I've always really liked them, they're pretty yummy." 

He nodded "I suppose I can give it a try. The nachos look good." 

She smiled "They are really good. So, do you like the club so far? It's not what you were expecting, was it?" 

Steve smiled and chuckled lightly "No, it really wasn't. My friend told me to expect loud music, people grinding on each other and just a whole mess that he knew I wouldn't enjoy. I think he was disappointed he wasn't going to be here to see my reaction." 

Rory laughed and then sipped her drink daintily "Well, I'm glad you're liking it so far. I figured this would be more comfortable for you than anything like that" 

He nodded "Well, thank you for being so considerate." He sipped the drink inquisitively and was pleasantly surprised at the taste "What is this? It's not bad." 

She smiled at him softly "It's called a Strawberry Daiquiri. I don't drink very often, but if I do, it's purely for the taste." 

Steve shook his head "Well, I guess I'm in the same boat." 

Rory nodded "I know. Your metabolism burns the alcohol to fast for it to affect you." Her cheeks almost immediately began to burn with a blush "Sorry, that was a little creepy... I shouldn't know that..." 

Steve chuckled "Don't worry about it. I'm sure there are plenty of people out there who know more about me than even I do" 

Rory laughed a little, though she was still blushing "Alright, whatever you say. I still think it was weird." 

He chuckled again and then dug into the nachos, groaning a little when he found that they really were very good. 

She smiled at him happily and then ate a few chips as well. She finished her drink after a few minutes and let him finish the last of the nachos "So Steve, tell me about yourself." 

He finished off his drink as well "I don't really know what you mean by that." 

People passed by their table and a couple of them looked at him incredulously. 

Rory pursed her lips "Well, what I mean is, what are your interests? What do you like to do?" 

Steve thought on it for a couple of minutes and then finally answered "I like to draw. Other than that, there's not much. I have been following this list of things that my friends gave me that I apparently missed out on. How about you?" 

She smiled "I get it. The forties are so much different from this day and age." 

Steve's eyebrows pulled together. She talked as if from personal experience. 

"Anyway, I like to draw and paint. I love movies and books and other than those things, I work out and go on missions." 

He nodded "More than me. Missions are pretty much it for me right now." 

Rory sighed lightly "Yeah, I know that feeling too." She played with her empty glass a bit and then suddenly stood "Would you like to dance?" 

Steve chuckled lightly at her suddenness and then stood and offered her a hand "No, I wouldn't mind." 

She smiled happily and led him on to the dance floor. 

As they got on to the dance floor, Steve suddenly remembered he didn't know how to dance. He blushed lightly as Rory turned and placed one of her hands on his shoulder, her other hand still tight on his. "Rory, I just remembered- I don't actually know how to dance..." 

Rory smiled softly and stepped closer to him. She took his hand and guided it to her waist "It's easy, I promise." 

He chewed the inside of his lip a little but nodded "Alright, I'll give it a try." 

She smiled happily and as the next song started, she lead him into the dance. They moved across the dance floor slowly, taking small steps and keeping it easy. 

Rory smiled up at him softly, enjoying the dance. As they got more in sync and he learned, their movements became quicker and more sure. 

Steve began to enjoy himself as he grew used to the steps and he slowly slipped into the lead. 

The last couple of songs had been faster paced. The third song that came on for them was much slower. The couples around them slowed, their dancing turning into the rocking two step. 

Steve slowed and copied the other couples. He pulled Rory close and then moved slowly, dancing almost intimately. 

Rory blushed at their closeness but couldn't help but enjoy it, not having been this close to someone in a long time. 

The song finally ended and Rory pulled away "Why don't we get another drink?" 

Steve nodded amiably and led her to the bar. He ordered himself another drink that sounded good while Rory ordered another strawberry Daiquiri. 

They leaned against the counter together, though there was a foot of space between them. 

Rory hummed along to one of the songs, her eyes closed, though they suddenly shot open when she felt a hand grab her ass. 

She quickly spun around, her face a snarl as she looked at the culprit, the same man who had been leering at her earlier. 

The man smirked at her "What'sa matter sweetheart? Can't handle a little touch?" 

Rory was about to dig into him when Steve stepped between the two "I believe you owe her an apology." His voice was hard, as was his expression. 

The man laughed "Why? I haven't done nothen wrong to her! I'll apologize to you though. I didn't realize she was yours." 

Steve's face darkened. "You are talking about a human being. This woman is not your or anyone elses property." 

Rory was honestly surprised that Steve was defending her. Not that she didn't think he wasn't capable, but that no one had done so before. 

The man rolled his eyes "Whatever you say. She ain't that good looking anyway. You can keep the bitch." 

Rory's eyes widened when she saw the muscles in Steve's back and shoulder tense up. She quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed to keep him from punching the man and pulled him away. 

Steve looked at her incredulously. He didn't resort to punching unless absolute necessary, but that man had definitely deserved it in his opinion. 

Rory shook her head and grabbed up their drinks before heading back to their little booth "It wasn't worth it. It would've ended up in all the tabloids and would've made you look really bad." 

"How would it make me look bad? That man said such derogatory things about you." 

Rory smiled lightly. "Trust me, I've heard worse. You have to remember though that you are twice the size of that man and no one's going to remember what he said, just what you did." 

Steve sighed and rubed his face, sitting down rather heavily "I suppose so... Well, thank you for stopping me I guess." 

"And thank you for defending me." Rory smiled at him softly in thanks. 

Steve sighed again and then downed his drink, wishing not for the first time that alcohol affected him. 

Rory's smile slipped away and she began to fidget with her glass. "Do you want more food?" 

Steve rolled the stem of his glass between his fingers and finally looked up at her "I'd actually enjoy dancing again." 

Rory was surprised "Really? Well, we certainly can" She finished her drink and then stood and moved towards the dance floor. 

Steve followed and then gently took her hand and pulled her onto the shinning wood. They began to move across the floor fluidly and in perfect sync and continued to do so for quite some time.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve enjoyed dancing with her and was glad he finally learned.

They were standing outside of the club now, the ushers having guided everyone outside around one in the morning.

Rory was standing next to him with a dazzling smile.

He couldn't help but smile in return, feeling the edges of something that he hadn't since before the crash and the ice.

Aurora skipped a little as they headed back to his motorcycle. "I haven't had that much fun in ages! I hope you really did enjoy it as well."

Steve smiled and nodded, reassuring her for more than the fifth time that night. "Yes, I did enjoy it. I had quite a bit of fun."

He swung his leg over the motorcycle and then settled onto the vehicle before kicking it to life.

"I'm very glad." Rory climbed on behind him, much less awkward this time, and her arms slid around his waist automatically, holding tight.

Steve pulled out on to the road and then drove them home. He drove slowly this time in the hope that Rory wouldn't get sick again.

When they reached her apartment, he parked the bike and helped her off before climbing off himself.

Rory smiled at him softly and then slowly led the way up the steps and to the front door of the building, her keys in hand. "I hope you enjoyed the night."

Steve nods and smiles back, though a yawn forces it's way out. "It was fun. I'm honestly surprised I enjoyed it as much as I did."

Rory cocks an eyebrow at him "I'm glad you had so much faith in me"

He laughs and shakes his head "I'm sorry. I think I said earlier that my friend told me what clubs are like now a days. I was pleasantly surprised." He yawns again and covers his mouth "Excuse me"

She rolls her eyes lightly "It's ok. I'm glad you were surprised. You know, would you like to come up? I could make you a cup of coffee and hopefully you could wake up a little."

He thinks on it a little and when another yawn crops up, he concedes and nods. "Yes, thank you."

"Good. I'm not comfortable with letting Captain America drive home when I think he's about to fall asleep on his feet." She turns and unlocks the front door before letting him in, making sure the door was securely shut behind them.

Steve waited for her to lead. "Well, thank you for caring and being concerned."

"Of course. I'd feel terrible if I read that you got in a terrible accident because you fell asleep while driving home." She leads him to the stairs and they start the trek upstairs.

It only took a few minutes for the two to make it all the way up to the sixth floor.

Rory led Steve to the door at the very end of the hallway and then fumbled a bit, finding the right key. Finally, she got the door open and she ushered him inside.

Steve's eyes widened when he entered.

The apartment was wide open and airy, a living room dominating the main area. A dark brown leather couch took residence here with a wooden coffee table. The wall to the right was taken up by shelves, a large flat screen TV in the center. The shelves were loaded down with book after book on one side, the other side holding more movies than he'd ever seen in his life.

The wall directly in front of him was pure glass, looking out of the city and in the distance, the cherry blossom trees were barely visible.

The wall to the left opened into a kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite counters. There were two doors in the wall as well, one opening to a bathroom and the other a laundry room.

The back wall had stairs built into it that led up to a second floor, though the floor as only a few feet wide, leading to a single door that he could only assume was a bedroom. The second floor was above the bookshelves and TV.

Underneath the stairs were a couple cabinets as well as blank canvases. An easel leaned up against the wall, paint splatters covering it and giving it character.

The glass wall had a door in it that led out to a little balcony that was covered in plant life and had a little table with two chairs. Other than the shelving and cabinets, there wasn't anything on the walls, no decorations, just blank white walls.

The apartment was beautiful, but it barely felt like there was life in it. It didn't feel like someone's home.

Rory stepped around Steve and went into the kitchen, starting on making some coffee.

Steve followed behind slowly and sat on one of the bar stools that was pushed up against the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Rory hummed as she moved around the kitchen and made the coffee and Steve couldn't help but smile a little. The apartment didn't have life because she was what gave it life.

He watched her skirts swirl around her as she moved and chewed his lip a little, trying to decide what background would go behind her best if he were to draw her. As he sat and though, he yawned several times and very slowly started to fall asleep.

Rory saw this and she nudged his shoulder gently. "Steve..."

He groans quietly "Yeah?..."

"Why don't you stay here tonight... I don't think coffee is going to do you any good"

He chuckles lightly "You think so?" He could barely keep his eyes open though. His night of restlessness was certainly catching up to him.

"You can have the couch, ok? It's rather comfortable, I promise" Rory came around the counter and helped him up cautiously.

Steve stood on his own and the two of them moved to the couch. He collapsed on to the couch and laid down, sighing as he found the couch really was comfortable.

Rory took a step back "I'll be right back, ok? I'll get you a pillow and some blankets and something to sleep in."

Steve nods and then closes his eyes. It felt like only seconds later when a blanket was draped over him.

Rory was standing over him and tucking him in. He groans quietly as he sits up.

She blushed and backed off a bit before holding out some clothes "Here. You can borrow these for the night. The shirt might be a little tight, but it should work."

He took the clothes from her "Thank you."

She nods and hands him a pillow as well before pointing to the door he'd guessed was a bathroom earlier "That's the toilet. Feel free to shower if you want. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. If you need anything, I'll be upstairs."

Steve nods before standing and looking down at her softly. "Thank you Aurora"

Her cheeks tinted darker and she nods, murmuring 'you're welcome' before quickly slipping upstairs.

Steve took a quick shower in the bathroom before changing and then going back to the couch. He laid down and quickly dozed off again though he woke a little when he heard rustling upstairs.

The door to the bedroom was open and his eyes widened and a wide blush spread across his cheeks when he saw Aurora through the doorway, wearing underwear and just pulling on a t-shirt.

He quickly looked away and closed his eyes again, though the image of her was imprinted on the insides of his eyelids. He tried to push the image away, but he couldn't help analyzing it a little.

As he lay there thinking about what he'd seen, he realized that Aurora had lines and odd patches of square, reddish skin all over her back and the tops of her legs. The lines had been so straight and clean, as well as the squares.

There had been others though, ragged and rough lines as well as more circular areas. They looked like scars and marks the body accumulated from knives and bullet wounds, from fighting.

He suddenly realized that all of the marks on her back were scars, even the squares. He didn't understand why she would have the large patches of scars, though a very old memory floated to the surface.

A man he once knew had been burned horribly and the only way to save the area was to graft skin from another place on his body. The squares were from skin grafts.

He'd only seen her lower back but he couldn't help but imagine that the upper was the same. What about her stomach?

His stomach rolled with disgust and he honestly thought he was going to be sick. Not from the sight of the scars, but from imagining what all she must have been through to get those.

She couldn't be more than twenty five. What had happened to her?

He sighed as he realized that he was wide awake now. He glanced upstairs and saw that the door was cracked and the light was off.

Steve closed his eyes and forced his mind off the subject of scars and on to lighter happier things.

He soon was drowsy again and he slowly slipped into sleep, his favorite song playing softly in his mind and Aurora smiling up at him from her position in his arms as they slowly danced together.

It was a good dream to fall asleep too.


	13. Chapter 13

Trapped. Hands, feet, head, all strapped down to a freezing metal table.

Gloved hands holding knives above, closing in.

Burning and a scream from somewhere as knife bit into flesh.

Rory bolted upright in bed, breathing hard and filled with panic and fear. She clutched at her stomach where she swore the knife had cut into here.

Tears were rushing over her cheeks from fear of the nightmare that had woken her.

When the door to her bedroom swung open and a large figure filled the doorway, she cried out and scrambled to the far wall, pressing her back against it and cowering.

She sobbed as the figure came closer and flinched as hands reached out to her.

The hands gripped her shoulders, but the touch was soft and gentle. She finally began to hear the voice that murmured and cooed to her, trying to calm her.

"Aurora? Rory, it's ok. It's ok, you're ok... You're safe at home..."

She gasped for breathe through her sobs, though she hadn't realized she'd been crying. "Steve?"

"Shhh, you're safe" he had let go of her hands and was gently rubbing her back and holding her hand.

Rory loosened her grip on his hand and then suddenly hugged him tightly and sobbed in his neck, terrified and alone.

His arms circled around her lower back, holding her tight, and she suddenly didn't feel so alone.

Her sobs slowly run out and she finally pulled away, rubbing her eyes. Her voice was soft and scratchy when she spoke. "I'm sorry for waking you..."

He flashes a tired smile "It's ok. I heard you scream and I thought someone was attacking."

Her stomach clenched tightly "I'm sorry- I didn't even know I screamed..."

His smile slips away and he gently squeezes her arm "Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head "No, not particularly..."

He frowned a little, not knowing which question she'd answered. He stood though and helped her back to bed.

She sniffled a little and curled up in bed "Thank you"

Steve nodded "If there's anything you need, please ask" He hated seeing people like this, so miserable.

She nodded and pulled the blankets up "I will..."

He nodded again and the headed to the door. Just as he reached the door, Rory sat up again "Steve?"

He turned and looked at her "Yeah?"

She bit her lip rather hard before answering "Will you- Will you come just, just be with me?"

Steve chewed his lip and then nodded and came back to the bed. He sat down carefully and watched her.

Rory played with the edge of her nightshirt, her eyes on her hands. She suddenly looked up at Steve "Can I trust you?"

He was rather taken aback and it took him a couple of seconds before answering. He finally cleared his throat and then replied "Yes. You can"

She nodded "If I tell you something, would you keep it a secret? Do you promise you wouldn't tell anyone?" She knew she sounded like a child, but she didn't care. Not at the moment.

Steve thought on it for a couple of minutes, sensing how important this was to her, needing to be serious. He finally spoke. "That would depend on a couple of different things."

She was quick to reply. "On what?"

Steve already had his answers ready. "If keeping your secret endangers your life or others lives, then I can't promise not to tell. Like, let's say, your secret is that you know about a bomb inside headquarters, then I'm afraid I can't keep it."

Her face had saddened at first, but when she understood what he meant, she realized that she could tell him. "I promise it's nothing like a bomb."

Steve nods "As long as keeping it doesn't endanger anyone's lives, then I swear I won't tell."

Rory nodded and then closed her eyes and swallowed rather hard. She turned around on the bed so her back was towards him. "Would you- Would you lift my shirt?"

Steve's eyes widened but he nodded softly. He very gently lifted her shirt, though only halfway. Rory was genuinely surprised when he didn't gasp at the horrible ruin of her back, though of course that wasn't what she wanted to show him.

Steve's fingers brushed against the back of her shirt and he frowned when he felt something soft as plush, but also bony.

"Lift it the rest of the way... please..."

He was nervous, but he finally did. He didn't understand what he was seeing at first. There was this large mass of something black on her back. He was both fascinated and repulsed in his confusion.

Rory bit her lip as she flexed and shook her shoulders, the black mass on her back suddenly coming to life.

It rustled as it moved and as Steve watched, the mass stretched open on either side of her. As they moved, light from outside her windows caught on them and he suddenly realized that what he was seeing was not in fact furry or sickly. He was seeing feathers.

When he made this realization, the shapes stretching out in front of him finally made sense. They were ginormous wings.

A single wing had to be six feet in length. The whole wingspan twelve feet.

He had scooted away from her, though not in fear, just to see better.

Rory felt him move away and she whimpered before quickly tucking her wings tight against her back and pulling her shirt back down. She got up and moved away from him "I'm sorry- I shouldn't have shown you-"

She had tears in her eyes and she was carefully looking away. "You can go if you want... I understand and you never have to talk to me again..."

Steve was completely taken aback "What? No! No, I won't leave unless you want me too."

Rory whined and then looked at him, fear in her eyes. her voice was a shaking whisper "Really?...."

It hit him how truly vulnerable she was about this. This had everything to do with her nightmare and possibly even her scars. "Yes, I swear. I won't leave unless you want me too."

She whimpers a little "I don't disgust you? The- The scars- The wings..."

He shakes his head "No. I'm fascinated."

Her eyes sparked and she bit her lip before slowly coming closer and sitting on the bed. She was like a scared animal, one wrong move and she'd take flight.

"Rory, how can I help?"

She swallows and whispers. "I don't know..."

He chews his lip "May I ask you questions? You don't have to answer, but it might help to talk."

Rory nodded a little. "Ok... If you think it will help..."


	14. Chapter 14

They sat on the bed for quite a while, Steve asking questions and Rory answering. 

The questions were easy at first, 'What's your favorite color?' 'Purple' and 'What's your favorite food?' 'Spaghetti'. 

Of course as she became more comfortable with it, the questions became harder. 'What was your nightmare about?' 'My past'. 

A question entered his mind. He really didn't care but was simply curious. "How old are you?" 

"Oh-" Was her response, and then to his surprise she started counting on her fingers and muttering to herself. 

This confused him as he'd been expecting a simple 'twenty five' or something like that. 

Rory finally looked up at him "eighty five. I think" 

Steve's face went blank and his mind emptied. 

She was lying. 

She was screwing with him. 

This was all just some big joke, wasn't it? 

Rory watched him curiously, though panic entered her when he got up, his face hard and started to move towards the door to leave. 

"Steve? Where- Where are you going?" 

He turned to her, hurt clear on his face now "This is all a lie, isn't it? What I saw- Whatever I saw- it was fake, wasn't it? You're just screwing with me-" 

Rory quickly got up and went to him, gently squeezing his arm "Steve, I'm not lying. All of this is real, I swear." 

He looked back at her, pain, confusion, hurt and more washing over his face. 

Rory's eyes filled with tears and she took his hand, trying to give him something to ground himself with. "I'm not lying to you and I swear I never will again." 

Steve shook his head, not believing her and she whimpered quietly. "I'll- I'll tell you everything, ok? I'll tell you everything about me, just please- please don't leave until I'm finished-" 

He stares at the ground, his eyes hard. 

"Do you promise not to leave until I'm done?" 

He doesn’t move or react for a minute, but finally, he nods his head stiffly. 

"Thank you. Please, come sit down again... My story is neither short or kind." She let's go of his hand and goes back to the bed. She sat on the edge and crossed her legs before pulling a blanket around her shoulders. 

Steve glanced at the door, wanting to leave, knowing he could. But he'd promised. He sighed and then went to the bad and sat down again and waited for her to begin. 

Several long minutes passed as Rory straightened her thoughts. 

Her voice came out shaky and scared, and her story began.


	15. Chapter 15

~Number 12~ 

Her hands trembled. 

. 

. 

. 

People screamed. 

. 

. 

. 

The ground rumbled and shook. 

. 

. 

. 

She groaned quietly as she tried to stand and look into the hallway through the bars of her cell. Men were running and screaming directions, though everything was a blur to her and no one truly understood what was going on. 

Her eyes widened in fear when she saw that the cruel men were holding their guns up to the bars of the cells and shooting the occupants inside. 

Nausea and dizziness washed over her and the next time she opened her eyes, she was laying on the ground. Smoke billowed through the hall now instead of men. 

She hadn't been shot. She was alive. 

Guns fired and she shrunk down. An explosion echoed outside of the building and she was knocked to the ground. Darkness rolled over her vision again. 

The next time she woke, her eyes wouldn't open, not immediately. She lay on the cold ground, listening. When she realized she heard voices near her, not more than a couple feet away, she forced her eyes open. 

Surrounded. 

She was surrounded by men. 

Terror ripped through her and she scrambled away and into a corner, tears rushing over her cheeks, though she was silent. 

The men had stopped talking when she moved and were watching her carefully, another emotion that she didn't recognize on their faces, though she would soon learn to call it pity. 

One started to reach out towards her and she hissed at him wildly, her wings suddenly spreading from around her back and curling around herself. 

The men gasped and backed away a bit before beginning to mutter to themselves again. 

She couldn't understand what they were saying, though she could hear them crystal clear. 

Her wings began to shake from the strain of holding them up. Her feathers were patchy, scorched and simply gone in some places. 

The men watched her as her wings collapsed, no strength left in the girl to keep them up as a barrier, though they made no attempt to come any closer. 

The sounds of fighting no longer echoed through the air. 

A new man stepped into the cell and murmured to what must have been the leader. The leader's face falls, sorrow lighting it. He nodded in return and tells something to the man with the bad news and sent him back out again. 

She began to shiver, her body shaking in near convulsions. 

The men looked at her with worry and then one of them took his own coat off. He patted the pockets and took anything that could be used as a weapon off before slowly laying it on the ground between him and the naked, shivering girl. 

She eyed it suspiciously but slowly reached out and drug it closer. After thoroughly inspecting it, she wrapped it around herself. She was pleasantly surprised when her shivering stopped. 

She looked at the man with new eyes. She hadn't been shown kindness in a very long time, and never anything like this. 

The men watched over her for quite some time, though she didn't know how long. As they sat, a new sound that she'd never heard before echoed down the halls. A sharp click clacking noise. 

The men jumped up and turned towards the door, all of them bringing their hand to their foreheads and standing stiffly, what she would learn to be a salute. 

Another couple of seconds passed and then a woman walked through into the cell. She looked over the men, her eyes sharp and appraising. 

Her lips were unnaturally red, and her hair was in a tight professional style, the color brownish red. Her shoes were odd, spikey at the back which made her the slightest bit taller. They clacked against the ground when she walked. 

The woman moved closer to the girl and the men warned the woman, but the girl's eyes were wide and curious. She had never seen another woman before. 

The woman looked at her with kind eyes and began to speak. 

 

~Peggy Carter~ 

 

"You're alright. You're safe now. Those Hydra bastards will never touch you again." 

The girl before her was a sad sight. Her hair was a rat's nest and so dirty and caked with blood that she couldn't tell what color it was supposed to be. The girl's skin was the same, so much dirt, blood and excrement covering her that it was impossible to tell what race she was. 

The cell they were in was disgusting and not fit for any living thing to be in. Peggy's heart wrenched for this poor girl. 

She couldn't understand why the girl was alive though. All of the experiments in the other cells had been shot. 

"We're going to get you out of here. Can you stand?" 

The girl just looked at her and it became clear to Peggy that the poor thing didn't understand a thing she was saying. 

She sighed. This was going to be absolutely dreadful. Peggy turned to the men behind her. "She doesn't understand anything we're saying. Somehow, we've got to get her out of here." 

Peggy looked back at the girl who was huddled under one of her men's coat. She was glad they'd been kind to her. "Clark, you gave her your coat, correct?" 

The soldier nodded "Yes mam. She was shaken terrible." 

"Thank you for doing that. I want all of you to go outside." 

The soldiers nod and then filter out of the cell. 

Peggy glanced back at the girl who had already begun to relax now that it was just the two of them. 

She knelt and offered her hand to the girl, needing to show her somehow that she could be trusted. 

The girl eyed her hand skeptically, almost fearfully, but she slowly reached out and touched Peggy's fingers and then grasped her hand. 

Peggy held the girls hand and then gestured to the door, wanting to take her out of this horrid place. 

The girl's eyes widened again and a spark of hope lit her face. 

Peggy smiled gently and helped the girl up. The girl took cautious steps, as if anticipating an attack. 

When they were standing outside of the cell, the girl turned and looked back into it, as if she knew this would be the last time she had to be there. 

Peggy squeezed her hand gently and the girl looked back at her. "Do you have a name?" 

The girl showed no recognition to the first few words, but on the last, she nodded a tiny bit. 

She touched her chest lightly and whispered 'name' before gesturing back at the doorway of her cell. 

Peggy's hope that she had understood quickly dissipated until she looked at the door and saw the number 12 engraved there. All of the cell's were marked similarly, though she had found it odd that the numbers were out of order. 

Comprehension struck her. The girl didn't have a name. The number's didn't mark the order of cells but rather the occupants. This girl was experiment number 12. And so the girl's name or identifying word was 12. 

Peggy sighed and then gestured down the hallway and took a step. The girl glanced around and when she recognized the corridor behind them, she became quite eager to go the way Peggy was leading her. 

The girl was practically dragging Peggy down the hall, though at the fork, she didn't know where to go. Peggy led the girl down the branch that led outside. 

After a few minutes of walking, they burst out of the compound and the girl's face was breathtaking from the pure joy that filled her. 

Peggy watched in amazement as the girl slipped the coat off and spread a huge set of wings wide into the air. 

The night breeze ruffled the feathers, though it was clear from how many were missing that the girl would not be able to fly. 

She began to shiver again and Peggy grabbed the coat, giving it back to the girl who gratefully pulled it back on after folding her wings tight against her back. 

There were fires everywhere and people swarming over the ground, but Peggy and her special troops led the girl away from the compound, through the forest and to her freedom. 

 

~Two Years Later~ 

After that last compound was breached, Peggy turned her efforts to growing SHIELD. In her off time, she helped rehabilitate the girl they'd rescued. 

It had been hard at first, the girl knew little to no English and hardly any German either, but as the months had passed, she'd shown an enormous capacity to learning, absorbing the materials they gave her like a sponge. 

By the end of her first year of freedom, the girl could speak fluently in English, although it was about the same level as one would expect from an eight year old. 

They'd learned her story as she slowly opened up to them. 

She'd never known anything but being an experiment. She'd been born inside one compound or another. She had amazing healing abilities, was stronger and faster than the average human, and she could fly. 

When they'd first got cleaned up, Peggy had been horrified to find that the girl was covered in scars, all of them obviously medical. 

As the girl learned to speak, she explained that the scars were from when the doctors had decided to test her healing abilities or needed something to heal one of their soldiers. 

Her healing allowed her to regrow skin, heal within a matter of hours, and the most extreme, she could regrow organs. 

The scientists had stolen unneeded organs at first, things she could live without, but they regrew and healed. 

As this continued to happen, they grew bolder and stole her kidneys, liver, they even took her heart. 

She had a terrible fear of doctors now, but had consented to go once just for a check up. The doctor determine that she was about 18 years old. This had been a year after her rescue. 

Peggy was rushing home. She had gone out to get a cake and some other party things. Tonight, two years ago exactly, she'd rescued that girl. 

The two of them had chosen this date to be the girls Birthday, October 24th, to celebrate her freedom. The girl had lived with her for the past two years, Peggy being the only she trusted. 

Peggy finally made it home and she put the cake away happily. The girl had told Peggy before she left that she had come to an important decision today. 

The two and a couple of other friends celebrated her birthday and she opened a couple of gifts. This girl was so different from the one they'd rescued so long ago. She was beautiful and confident and she had life. 

When they were alone again, just before Peggy headed upstairs, the girl came to her. 

"Peggy, will you look at this and tell me what you think?" The girl held out a piece of paper. 

Peggy smiled and nodded before taking it and opening it. Her eyebrows pulled together when she read it 'Aurora' being the only word on it. "What is this?" 

The girl smiles happily "It's what I want my name to be. What do you think?" 

Peggy smiled softly, suddenly quite proud of the girl and all she'd overcome. "I think it's wonderful" 

Aurora smiled "You really think so?" 

She nods and squeezes the girl's shoulder "Yes. I'll help you with all the appropriate paperwork." 

Aurora grinned and then hugged Peggy happily. 

"You'll need a last name too of course" 

Aurora pulled away "Oh, you’re right" 

They both think on it for a few minutes. 

Peggy finally speaks up "How about Whitman? That sounds fairly good with Aurora" 

The girl thinks it over and then smiles and nods "Yes, I quite like that." 

The next day, the girl finally left her past behind and stepped into her true self. She became Aurora Whitman.


	16. Chapter 16

Rory told Steve her story, of what she'd been through, what had happened all those years ago. 

He looked at her silent and incredulous the whole time, but the details she gave him, it couldn't be made up. 

She finally finished her story and sat there, watching him fearfully, her fingers working and worrying her shirt. 

Steve finally spoke, his voice breaking when he spoke. "You knew Peggy?..." 

Rory nodded. "I did. I do. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here today, wouldn't be who I am today." 

He nodded a little, his mind still working through everything, actually quite overwhelmed. 

Someone was like him. Someone knew what it was like to see the world change so drastically. 

She watched him carefully, not knowing what to expect from him. 

Steve finally spoke again and the question took her by surprise. 

He chewed his lip lightly. "Can I see them again? Your wings?" 

Rory nodded and lifted the back of her shirt before spreading her wings wide. 

He watched her feathers, how they rustled together and how they caught the light from outside, shining an oily rainbow that was beautiful. 

Steve couldn't help it when he started to reach out to touch him, though he did manage to stop. 

Rory smiled softly when she noticed and moved her wings closer to him. "It's ok... You can touch them if you like." 

His eyes flicked to her, curiosity and fascination clear on his face. "You're sure it's alright?" 

She nodded "Yes. They're not going to shatter." 

Steve chuckled lightly, the thought of this strange person being fragile never having crossed his mind. 

No, if what she said was real and true, then she was one of the strongest people he knew. 

He let the though go and slowly reached out and ran his fingers along the feathers. They were softer than plush, unlike anything he'd ever touched before. 

He didn't notice Rory's reaction. When he touched her feathers, her eyes fell closed and she bit her lip a little. 

It took her a second to realize what she was feeling, and when she did, she blushed deeply. Of course, she wouldn't tell him. It would probably freak him out and break the last straw. 

Steve examined a feather carefully and then felt the structure of bones underneath everything. 

Rory shivered, making her wings rustle loudly. 

He smiled a little "They're absolutely amazing." 

"Th-thank you..." She was still blushing deeply. 

Steve's smile quickly slips away "Are you ok? Did I upset you again?" He pulls his hands away. 

Steve's smiled slipped away quickly and he stopped touching her wing. "Are you ok? Has this all been too much?" He knew that he was at his limit. 

Rory gasped when his touch left her and her wings pushed against him of their own accord "No- No I'm ok- This isn't the first time I've told my story, though it is one of the few times." 

His frown only deepened as he gently held her wings. "Something is wrong. You're stuttering and seem off." 

Her mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to think of something to say when a loud moan escaped her. 

Her face turned scarlet with embarrassment and she slapped a hand over her mouth and ripped her wings away from his massaging fingers. 

Steve was speechless from her sudden actions and his own face flushed from the sound she made. He brought his hands back to himself. "I- What?" He didn't know what to say. 

She didn't think it was possible, but her cheeks darkened even more as she nodded and whispered her answer "I don't know- That's never happened before-" 

Steve swallowed hard and nodded a bit before asking one more question. "Was that pleasurable to you?" 

"I swear- I didn't know- I've never- I barely know you-" She was absolutely mortified about it. 

Steve didn't know what to think. He cleared his throat and finally spoke. "It's ok. You don't have to be embarrassed..." 

She was staring at her hands. "I barely know you- and yet I've told you my whole life story- What am I doing?" She pushed her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath, her whole demeanor rather panicky. 

Steve watched her quietly, not knowing really what to do. As he sat there, he suddenly had the overwhelming desire to kiss her. He quickly pushed the feeling down and locked it away. 

"Rory, you need to calm down." He gently took her hands and squeezed, trying to help her ground herself. 

She took a couple of deep calming breathes and then looked at him. "Thank you... Thank you for listening to everything and not leaving." 

He nodded. "I'm sorry for getting so angry with you either. It's just hard to believe that you're not the only one." 

Rory smiled a little bit. "Yes, it is rather nice..." 

"That's why you like the club so much, isn't it? The first time you got to explore and be free was when that was the norm." 

She nodded a little bit. "Yes, it is." A yawn forced it's way out and she glanced at a clock. "We should both try and get some sleep." 

Steve nodded as well and then got up to head back down to the couch. 

Rory caught his hand and when he looked back at her, he saw fear written clear across her face. Her voice was shaky when she spoke. "Will you stay in here?.. I- I can't be alone..." The nightmares would come back worse than ever. 

He knew the feeling and so, came back to the bed and laid down, his body stiff and rather awkward. 

She didn't care as she laid down as well. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand to his shoulder, the solidness of his body reassuring her. 

They both slowly fell asleep like that, the horrors of her past playing through their minds and her hand on him giving them something solid to hang on to.


	17. Chapter 17

In the morning, Steve woke with a quiet groan and stretched out. He breathed deep and then sighed, though his eyebrows pulled together when he smelled bacon. 

He opened his eyes and didn't immediately recognize the room, though his memories soon came flooding back. 

Wings. She has wings. 

He groaned again and rubbed his face again before getting up and heading downstairs. 

Despite the confessions of the night before, that had actually been the best sleep he'd had in a long time. 

Rory was in the kitchen wearing the shirt from the night before, but also some shorts. She was busy cooking a big breakfast of bacon, eggs, hash browns and sausages. 

Steve's stomach grumbled rather audibly and she turned, smiling back at him. "I hope you're hungry." 

He smiled a bit as well and nodded "Yes, apparently I am." 

She laughed lightly and then finished putting breakfast on the counter for them. "Feel free to dig in" There were two plates set on the island as well as silverware. 

He picked up a plate and got some food before digging in. He groaned rather loudly when the flavors of the food filled his mouth. "This is good-" 

She smiled softly, eating her own food. "I'm glad you think so." 

They ate together in silence, both enjoying the peaceful quiet. 

When they were done eating, Rory got up and began to clean up. She picked up plates and as she carried them into the kitchen, she cleared her throat. "So... About last night... I understand if you never want to see, talk or even hear of me again. When you walk out the door today, I promise I'll never contact you again and I'll make sure I'm never put on missions with you." 

Steve was taken aback "What? God no Aurora!" He blushed lightly "No, I'd really enjoy going out with you again. I had a great time at the club and last night was- interesting... but not enough to make me never want to see you again." 

She looked at him with heartbreaking hope on her face, her voice quiet and almost scared. "Really? You don't think I'm too much of a- a freak?" 

He smiled at her softly "no, I don't think you're a freak. At all. And- If you'd like, I'd like to take you out this time." He bit his lip, knowing this really probably wasn't the appropriate time, but he wanted her to truly understand that he didn't care about her past. 

"Aurora, would you go out on a date with me?" He knew he sounded awkward as anything, but he didn't care. He felt a connection with her, and maybe it was only because they were both from the forties, or maybe it was because she knew Peggy, but he wanted to see where this could go. 

Rory blushed deeply but smiled a little bit and nodded. "Yes, I would love to do that. Just tell me when and where." 

Steve smiled, glad she'd accepted. He liked the happiness that shone on her face as well. "I'll have to my schedule with shield, but unless they've thrown a mission at me out of nowhere, then I should be free tomorrow evening?" 

Rory smiled happily "Tomorrow evening sounds perfect." She turned back to her dishes after that, though she called over her shoulder "I forgot about it until now, but your clothes are clean and folded on top of the dryer." 

He found his way into the little laundry room and locked the door behind himself before changing. He threw the clothes she'd let him borrow in the washer and then went back out. "Thank you for cleaning them. You didn't have to do that" 

She shrugged her shoulders. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." She finished the last dish and then turned toward him. 

"I don't want to seem anxious to leave, like I want to get away from you, but I do need to head out." Steve apologized. 

Rory laughed and shook her head "You're fine. Thank you for going out with me last night and listening to my story. I'll see you tomorrow?" She walked him to the door and opened it for him. 

He smiled at her "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up again?" 

She nodded. "Yeah, that'll be fine. See you." 

"Goodbye Rory." Steve headed out after that, a happy smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Rory hummed happily as she waited on the steps in front of her building the next evening. Steve would be there any minute to take her on a date and she was absolutely giddy. She'd worn jeans tonight with a nice floral blouse and a dark leather jacket to hide her secret, though it was also better for riding a motorcycle. 

As she stood there, a sleek car pulled in front of her house and she looked it over appreciatively and then gasped a little when Steve slid out. "What happened to your bike?" 

He smiled at her softly "Well, you didn't like the motorcycle very much the other night so I decided to borrow a friend's car. I figured it would be a little better for your motion sickness." 

Rory smiled and came forward "Thank you for thinking of me and doing that. I'm sure that this will be much better, though I didn't mind the bike that much." 

"Says the woman who had to walk off her sickness for a few minutes." 

She laughs happily and nods. "Very true. So, may I ask where we're going?" 

Steve smiled and helped her into the car "I thought dinner and a movie would be good. The friend who let me borrow his car suggested a good restaurant as well as a movie." He shut the door for her and then went around to the other side and slid in. 

"Well, I'm sure they'll both be great. This car suggests that your friend has good taste." As well as deep pockets. She didn't say the last part out loud though, just in her head. 

Steve chuckled. "I've found that Tony's taste can range from impeccable to absolutely disastrous." 

"Tony? Tony who-" And then her eyes widened a little. "You don't mean Tony Start, do you?" 

He glanced over at her and laughed at her deer in the headlights expression. "I do actually." 

Rory looked around the car with a new appreciation. "This car is probably worth more than all of my belongings combined and multiplied by ten..." 

Steve chuckled again. "I suppose I'd better take care not to scratch it then." He pulled back into traffic smoothly and drove them through the city with ease. 

Rory came to another realization. "I am definitely not dressed for any restaurant that a man like Tony would suggest..." Steve of course could fit in anywhere with his black slacks and his dark green silk button up. 

He glanced over at her. "You look beautiful. I have a feeling you could wear a sheet and people would still think you belonged on a throne." 

Rory blushed deeply and looked down at her hands which were clasped in her lap. "Thank you..." 

Steve smiled at her "I'm only stating facts." 

Rory blushed even deeper but smiled a little. Her hair fell forward and hid her face from him, though her voice soon came out quietly. "You're quite handsome yourself you know..." 

"Thank you. I don't believe it, but thank you." He was still used to being the old Steve, small and sick. Even after the serum, he couldn't think of himself as attractive. In his mind, he was still bony, and unwanted by females, though he really never had minded it. 

Rory frowned a little bit at that, but didn't pursue it. They soon pulled into a little parking lot and Steve slid out of the car, Rory following suit. He came around to her side and offered her his arm which she accepted, gently gripping him a the elbow. Steve led her around the corner and on to a sidewalk. 

"Tony said it's about a block from that little parking area." People parted around them as they walked. 

Rory noticed the looks they got, this homely girl hanging off the arm of this incredibly handsome man. "That's ok, I don't mind walking." 

Steve smiled a little. He noticed the looks, but he knew it was because of the beautiful woman that he had the pleasure of walking with. 

They walked around another corner and then Steve stopped and gestured to a little restaurant. "I believe this is it." 

It was actually fairly small and cozy looking. Rory smiled. "It looks great." 

He nodded and lead her into the restaurant. They were seated in a booth and given two menu's to look over. 

Rory hummed softly as she looked over her menu and chose what she wanted. 

Steve smiled softly as he did the same, though he glanced up at her every once in a while. When she put her menu down, he looked up. "Decide what you want?" 

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to have the spaghetti. What about you?" 

He closes his menu. "I think I'll try the bacon cheeseburger. That and fries sound very good." 

She smiled. "That does sound good. I hope you don't mind if I sneak a fry or two." 

Steve chuckles lightly. "Not at all. I was planning on ordering two helpings, so there should be plenty." 

Rory grins "Not hungry at all then, are you?" 

He laughs and leans back in his seat. "It's my metabolism. I have to eat a lot to keep running." 

Rory nodded lightly. "I'm actually the same way. Flying takes a lot of energy and food." 

He sobers a little. "So you can really fly then? The wings," he waves at her, not really gesturing at anything "they work?" 

She smiles softly, though a blush tinted her cheeks. "Yes, I really can fly. My wings aren't just for show." 

He nods and chews his lip lightly. He was almost startled when a waiter came and took their orders. The waiter jotted down on his little notepad what they wanted before taking off back towards the kitchens. 

Rory hummed softly and began to play with her napkin, trying not to dwell on how the space around them suddenly felt awkward. 

Steve cleared his throat "So, have you lived in DC since..." He didn't really know how to finish the sentence. How did a person say 'since you were rescued from Nazi's' without actually saying it? 

She shook her head "No. After I was rescued, I lived in New York for a time. After Shield was started and I was deemed, 'habilitated', I was moved to DC and I trained. I've moved around since then. I spent a few years in France, went back to New York for a time after that, but for the last twenty or so years, I've been here in DC." 

Steve listened and nodded when it was appropriate. He still couldn't quite believe she was almost as old as him, had actually lived longer than him. "Where was your favorite place to live?" 

Rory pursed her lips as she thought back on all her years. "Hmm.... I think I'd have to say France. It was very peaceful there, the land was gorgeous. Of course everything is different now. I do really like it here though. I love the cherry blossom trees. What about you?" 

He smiles softly "Well, I've really only lived in two places. New York and here." His smiled slipped away as he remembered ghosts from his past. "I prefered New York." 

Rory bit her lip and then reached out and gently touched his hand, trying to be reassuring. 

Steve looked at her hand and then up at her concerned face. He smiled softly and her own face relaxed into a smile in return. He almost reached out and took her hand when she retracted. Almost. Instead, he sighed a little. 

"New York is a nice city. Have you been to the top of the Empire state building? The view is absolutely gorgeous at night. I visited at three in the morning one time-" She smiled dreamily as she remembered the sight of the stars. 

Steve's eyebrows pulled together "I didn't realize that any tourist sites were open that late." 

She laughs lightly and blushes slightly in embarrassment. "It's... Not exactly open at that time... It's really rather hard to find a perch up there." 

He chuckled lightly. "I see. Well, if I ever go, I'll make sure to go at dusk during open hours." 

Rory blushed deeper but laughed happily. "That would probably be a good idea" 

The waiter returned with their food and soon, both occupants of the table were eating their food. The meal was very good and Steve had to admit it was probably one of the best burgers he'd ever had. 

Rory sat back when she was done. "That was amazing. I've never had spaghetti that good and I thought that I was a pretty good cook. I'm going to have to figure out how they made their sauce so sweet and savory." 

Steve smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure it out in no time. You're a fantastic cook." His smile grew when he saw Rory blush. 

"Thank you. I'm really not that good" She bit her lip lightly as she looked at him. 

He chuckled. "The breakfast you served the other day was probably the best I've ever had Aurora." 

She blushed deeper but smiled softly. "Maybe I'll cook for you again someday." Reaches into her pocket and pulls out her wallet. 

Steve shook his head "You can put that away, I'm paying." 

Rory's hand hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't mind, really." 

"I asked you out so I'm going to pay." He smiled at her reassuringly and pulled out his own wallet. He left a tip on the table and stood. He offered his arm to her like earlier and she got up and took it. 

He led her to the front where he paid and then the two headed out on to the street. "Tony said that there's a theater only a block down the street." 

She squeezes his arm lightly. "Lead the way."


	19. Chapter 19

The two enjoyed the movie, popcorn, drinks and each others company. After the film ended, they sat in the seats for a few minutes and let everyone else file out. 

Soon, they were headed back to her apartment. Rory watched out the window, in comfortable quiet with him, the stereo keeping it from being completely silent. 

Steve slid the car to a stop in front of her apartment and they both got out. He led her up to the front door of her building and she leaned into the wall. "I had a nice time tonight. I hope you did as well?" 

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did. It was a good movie, food and company." 

Rory smiled happily up at him and then bit her lip lightly. "So... Would you ever like to do something like that again?" Her voice and face were hopeful 

"Yes, I would love too. If you would like to?" 

She grins. "Yes, that sounds fantastic. I'm going to be gone for a while though. I've got a mission coming up. I'll text you when I get back?" 

Steve nods "It's a date then. Whenever you get back" 

Rory blushes lightly and nods as she opens the door. "Yes, a date." She slipped inside after that and shut the door firmly behind her before leaning back into it, closing her eyes and trying to calm her breathing and heartbeat. 

Steve smiled at the closed door happily and then headed back to the car he'd borrowed. He drove it back to Avengers tower where Tony had an underground garage. He parked it, thanked Tony for letting him borrow it and then got on his motorcycle and headed back to his own apartment. 

As time passed, Steve went on a couple of short missions for Shield. The days turned into weeks and he began to grow worried when he didn't hear from Aurora. He started to wonder if maybe she wasn't calling on purpose. 

Steve admonished himself for that thought. She was still on her mission, that was why she hadn't called. And now he worried and hoped that she was ok. 

After nearly a month passed, he gave up on hearing from her again. He went out for a run and when he got back to his apartment, he listened to the voicemail that had been left on his phone while he was out. 

Steve had figured it was from Natasha but was surprised when I different voice spoke to him. 

"Hey Steve, it's Aurora. I'm so sorry about not calling you before now. I thought my mission was going to be shorter, but classic Shield, it quickly turned into a month. Call or text me when you get this if you're still interested on going out again. If not-" her voice cut out for a second but she came back "I completely understand. Anyway, sorry again." 

The message ended after that. Steve relaxed a little, glad she was ok and glad that she really hadn't been avoiding him. He sent her a quick text. 'I'm glad you're back and safe. I'd still like to go out :)' 

He did a couple dishes while he waited for a reply which didn't take too long. 

'Whenever you like would be great with me. Am I planning or are you?' 

Steve smiled to himself. 'I'm planning. I can pick you up in an hour if you like?' 

'Sure, I'll be waiting' 

After about an hour, Steve arrived at her doorstep and hit the buzzer for her door. Instead of a quick 'I'll be there in a minute!' The front door to the building was buzzed open. He took that as invitation and headed in and upstairs to her apartment. 

He knocked on her door. The door opened after a minute or so and he was greeted with Aurora who had sopping wet hair, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and a dark bruise peaking out from under the sleeve of her shirt. 

She flashed an exhausted smile. "Hey! I'm so sorry I'm not ready. I was getting ready and I- I fell asleep..." 

Steve felt bad instantly. "You look exhausted... Why did you agree to go out? You need sleep." 

Rory's smile slipped away. "I'm fine, really. I felt bad for keeping you waiting for so long." 

"It's ok, I could have waited a while longer." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "You need rest. I'm going to go home. We can try again in a couple days when you're feeling better." 

Her face fell. "No, please- You don't have to do that. Why don't we just watch a movie here? I'll make us dinner and you can pick a movie. It'll be nice, you'll see" 

Steve sighed and nodded in agreement, her smile returning. He followed her into the apartment and then started to search through her shelves of movies.


End file.
